Un tren
by Soriangel Villegas D'Monteros
Summary: Ella se separa un poco de él y con la ayuda de sus manos acaricia sus labios se acerca hasta él y lo besa suave junta sus frentes, sus lagrimas se unen, al mismo tiempo que la ultima explosión se escucha y el fuego arropa el vagón. Historia AU.


**"Un tren"**

**S. Guzmán**

**"Los**** ataques terrorista que ocurrieron el once de marzo del dos mil cuatro en España, arrancaron de mi lado muchas sonrisas, así como muchas vidas se evaporaron con el sonido de una explosión, los vagones encerraron lagrimas, gritos y sufrimientos que muchos recuerdan con pena, y otros embargo sufren la perdida hoy en día, los pasillos de una estación abarcan dolorosos recuerdos, ellos porque solamente ellos, siempre supieron lo que iba a pasar, solo que el silencio que los acompañan permanentemente no les permitió advertirles a esas sonrisas que de pronto se desaparecieron en el humo ."**

**A la memoria de Joseph Sabala, Leandro Sabala & Alicia Venedetho.**

Capitulo único.

Los suburbios de una estación de tren seria el escenario de una de las más grandes tragedias, que llenaron de negro la vida de personas.

Caminaba por las calles de España, con la cara en alto y fundido en su música, Draco Malfoy es el hijo varón menor de tres hermanos, los audífonos siempre lo apartaban de la realidad, de la realidad que por más dolorosa que fuera siempre estaba presente en cada esquina de Madrid, para él todo parecía normal, tras un largo día en la universidad deseaba regresar a su casa, recostarse en el sofá y esperar la visita de quien era su amiga de muchos años, Hermione, sonríe cómplice de si mismo, tocaron su hombro con delicadeza mientras baja las escaleras hacia la línea de trenes.

── Draco── saluda Hermione, una ves él se da la vuelta, no sabe muy bien el porque solo la abraza con ternura y necesidad ── ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estas bien? ── cuestiona con inseguridad

── Si, solo tenía tiempo sin verte ── ella sonríe ante la gasta respuesta, Hermione Granger es una castaña de ojos mieles, con un buen promedio en la universidad dulce y amable, prototipo ideal para mantener una relación seria, eso siempre lo ha sabido Joseph, pero que más que lo desee, nunca saldrán de esa amistad.

── Quizás, si supieras mentir te creería, pero adivina ¿Qué? ──

── ¿Qué? ──

── Lo haces muy mal amigo ── Sonríe con frescura y se adelanta unos pasos, ¿Amigo?, siempre serian eso, él nuca se atrevería a confesar sus sentimientos, era un chico tímido así lo describían, según su hermana y el siempre acostumbrado horóscopo que ella leía, era algo que pertenecía a su esencia, ¡Tonterías!, saco su teléfono celular una ves llego al lado de Hermione.

── ¿A quien le escribes? ──

── Trato de comunicarme con mis primos en Venezuela, desde esta mañana tengo la inquietud por hablar con mi abuela ──

── Es extraño ── susurro ella, él la interrogo con la mirada ── Yo tuve la misma inquietud ── sonríe ── Esta mañana tuve la necesidad de decirle "madre" a Clariss, hace muchos años no la hacia ¿Sabes? ──

── Tú relación con ella no es muy buena, lo sé, yo sin embargo no pude ver a mis padres, nunca están, mi madre siempre utiliza la frase "soy la que veo por mi madre en Venezuela, no puedo darme el lujo de llegar tarde" ── trato de imitar su vos

── Eres muy malo imitador, pero a ti al menos te quedan tus hermanos ──

── El tren esta tardo mucho, ¿no crees? ── Trato de cambiar el tema

── Draco, eres muy malo para desviar temas ──

── Soy malo para mentir y desviar temas, dime Hermione, ¿para que mas? ── interrogo él

── Quizás para tratar de hacerte el ofendido ── argumento ella, Draco sonrió con los labios cerrados

── Draco, Hermione ──

── Leandro ── respondieron ellos en una sola vos

── ¿A donde vas? ── cuestiono a su hermano mayor el rubio

── Necesito buscar unos apuntes de la universidad ¿Y ustedes? ── Interrogo el castaño de veintidós años

── A casa ── respondieron nuevamente a coro, Hermione le sonrió abiertamente a Leandro, quien respondió incómodamente, quizás, Hermione era la única que realmente no quería ver los sentimiento que tenia Draco, así ella.

── Por fin ── Alega Hermione ── Había tardado mucho en llegar ── Le aclara a Leandro, quien la mira dudosamente

── ¡Ah! ── es lo único que escapa de sus labios, mientras sube a la maquina entre empujones y pisadas, Hermione toma asiento al lado de Draco, mientras que Leandro camina hasta los puestos siguientes. El sonido de los rieles es lo único que se escucha en el silencio sordo, Joseph solo por un momento desvía su mirada hacia ella, él desea hacerlo, decirle todo eso que siente en su pecho por ella pero simplemente no puede, ¿Miedo?, no, no es miedo ¿o quizás si?.

── Te amo ── le dice pronto, ella lo observa confundida, piensa por los momentos que sus palabras se han enredado con el sonido de los rieles y distorsionado para ella.

── ¿Cómo? ──

── Se que es ridículo, pero lo hago a decir verdad siempre lo he hecho, no supe cuando paso, solo hay estaba ese sentimiento hacia ti, intente te lo juro Hermione, pero tus actos… Se que lo hacías como amiga, pero este no lo entendió así ── apunto a su corazón mirándola directamente a los ojos ── Leandro sonríe orgullo de su hermano

── No te entiendo, no sé que tratas de decirme ── Él agacha la cara apoyando sus codos de sus rodillas

── Me enamore de ti, y no ayer ni la semana pasada ── sonríe amargamente, mientras levanta la mirada hacia ella ── Hoy aquí delante estas personas que no conozco ── señala a cada una de ellas ── Te lo digo, te amo y no es un sentimientos de palabras vacías, es un sentimiento que me desvela, que me pone pensativo e incluso tiene el atrevimiento de hacerme sacar malas notas ── ambos sonríen

── Yo so….

Los gritos interrumpen sus palabras, Leandro se pone en pie al igual que Draco, ambos intercambian miradas, la estación en la cual acaban de hacer parada era un bullicio, las personas corrían y gritaban desesperadamente, el sonido sordo de una explosión se hace presente muchos se tiran al suelo cubriéndose con ambos brazos.

── ¿Qué esta sucediendo? ── pregunta Hermione con desesperación

── Era una bomba ── responde un usuario ── ¡ERA UNA BOMBA! ── grita entendiendo perfectamente lo que podía ocurrir en los próximos minutos ── ¡CUBRANSE! ── Grita nuevamente, Draco abraza ha Hermione.

── Tengo miedo ── susurra ella en su pecho, el tren de pronto comienza ha moverse

── No lo tengas yo estoy contigo ── la refugia en su pecho, pero para que mentirle quizás halla una probabilidad de que él tenga mucho más miedo que ella, porque sabe van ha morir, por eso tuvo la necesidad de hablarle de sus sentimientos, entonces ocurre otra explosión cerca de una estación, la mano de él de pronto viaja hacia la de su hermano quien la estrecha fuertemente

── No moriremos ── trata de sonar confiable ── Tu y yo viviremos, ya lo veras, Katerin no se quedara sola ── Leandro observa fijamente a su hermano

── Si yo muero ── interrumpe Hermione

── ¡CALLATE! ── Grita de pronto Draco── No morirás, no moriremos al menos no hoy, yo te veré vestida de novia y sé que no será en nuestra boda, al menos con otro te quiero ver casada, realizada, feliz ──

── _ Draco_ ── susurra con palabras ahogadas, aferrándose todo lo posible a él ── _te amo_ ── se apaga la luz del vagón, ella cierra los ojos con fuerza al igual que muchas de las personas que hay se encontraban, los murmullos de las oraciones estaban presentes en todo el vagón, ella se separa un poco de él y con la ayuda de sus manos acaricia sus labios se acerca hasta él y lo besa suave junta sus frentes, sus lagrimas se unen, al mismo tiempo que la ultima explosión se escucha y el fuego arropa el vagón. La luz del fuego es la única que ilumina la estancia, muchos han tenido la suerte de morir al instante, mientras otros sufren la cercanía de la muerte.

Hoy en día, no hay palabras que cubran el dolor que sintieron muchos al perder un ser querido, es un dolor, uno de los que te consume vivo, de los que te carcomen y de esos que casi no te dejan respirar que te llevan a otro mundo, a un mudo donde quieras la muerte, donde la miseria vale más que uno mismo, Leandro Malfoy, murió dos días después del atentado, con la única noción de que su hermano había conquistado al mujer que siempre soñó, en el vagón de _un tren_ .


End file.
